After conducting performance test on a liquid crystal display (LCD) module, a LGP of the LCD module often has some defects such as white dots and/or scratch caused by foreign objects. The foreign objects are usually adsorbed onto the LGP by electrostatic charges. The above defects can be prevented if the electrostatic charges on the LGP can be effectively released.